


Backseat Serenade

by WinterCutie



Series: The Female Killjoys [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dildos, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghoul carves things as a hobby and Poison is sexually frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Serenade

"You're still working on something." Poison states as their on their way back from a raid. They had disposed of the dracs following them hours ago but you couldn't be too careful in the zones, so they were taking the long way around and back to the base.

Ghoul nods. "Yeah I am."

"What is it?"

"I don't know yet." Ghoul smiles back at her. "Something for us I think."

"Oh okay." She nods not grasping the full meaning of that sentence.

Its almost a week later when Ghoul pulls her out to the trans am and ushers her into the backseat. "Why did you drag me out here?"

"Because I want to show you something." She reaches under the seat and pulls out a box that Poison recognizes as containing some of Ghoul's unfinished carvings. She pulls something out and hands it to Poison.

Poison stares at the object in her hand a bit confused. Its about six inches long, an inch and a half wide and slightly curved. One end is tapered and the other flared. "What's it supposed to be?"

Ghoul smirks and raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "You're joking right."

Poison shakes her head and looks at the object again trying to figure it out. "What is it Ghoul?" She pouts and turns the wooden object in her hands.

Ghoul giggles and leans forward bracing herself with a hand on Poison's thigh so she can whisper in her ear. "Well when its finished it's going to be a dildo."

Poison's mouth opens in an 'oh' and she feels her face heat up. "I should have known that."

Ghoul grins and kisses her before taking it back and storing it in the box. "Well you were complaining about missing your toys."

Poison can't stop thinking about the toy that Ghoul is carving for a while after that. Every time she thinks she's over it she imagines how it'll feel when its inside her or the noises Ghoul will make when she let's Poison take the lead.

To say she's sexually frustrated by the time Ghoul drags her out of the diner and drives them into the middle of nowhere almost two weeks later is an understatement. They had barely had any time alone together in that time and she needed to get off.

She pins Ghoul down as soon as they're parked behind a rock formation and in the back seat of the trans am. Ghoul laughs as Poison kisses her. "Slow down jeez. We have plenty of time."

"I don't wanna slow down I want you." Poison attachez her lips to Ghoul's neck and sucks a mark into her skin.

"Ah shit... Let me just, Oh~" She let's out a surprised moan when Poison's hand finds its way into her pants. "Stop for a minute okay?"

Poison reaches under the seat to pull the glossy wooden toy out of the box setting it on the seat beside them. She sits back and grins down at Ghoul. "I'm gonna use it on you first."

Ghoul nods and shifts to take her pants off. "Yeah, okay, fuck. I love it when you're bossy."

Poison grins and shifts to take her own pants off dropping them and her shoes onto the floorboard. She helps Ghoul with her shoes and pretty soon her pants and shoes are in the floor as well. She slides her hands up the insides of Ghoul's thighs and leans down to place feather light kisses across Ghoul's hips and lower stomach where her shirt had ridden up.

Ghoul watches her eagerly and shivers when Poison digs her short blunt nails into her thighs. 

Poison slides her fingers into the lips of Ghoul's sex to check how wet she is and smirks. "We haven't even done anything yet."

Ghoul grins down at her. "All you have to do is mention sex and I'm ready to go-oh~" She moans when poison pushes two fingers into her without any prep causing it to sting slightly. "Wow okay get right to the good bits then."

Poison chuckles and kisses the fingernail marks on Ghoul's thigh. "Don't even. I know you like it rough." She slides her fingers in and out of Ghoul opening her up for the toy that was a bit wider than two of her fingers. She pulls her fingers out of Ghoul and sucks them clean as she picks up the toy studying it.

"Oh I see why its curved like that." She smirks puts the tip of the toy in her mouth sucking on it and watching Ghoul's face go slack. She pulls the toy away from her mouth leans forward to kiss Ghoul as she pushes the toy into her just slightly. "What do you want me to do hmm? Take it slow and keep you on the edge or fuck you hard and fast with this toy?"

Ghoul pants and clenches around the toy that Poison had pressed into her as far as it will go. "Please, hard and fast Poison. I need it rough." She arches into poison and wraps her arms around the red heads neck when she twists the toy causing it to brush against her G-spot.

Poison presses a hand between Ghoul's thighs and rubs at her clit as she pumps the toy in and out of her at a moderate pace. She smiles at the needy noises ghoul is making and moans when Ghoul attacks her neck with her lips teeth and tongue.

 

She speeds up her fingers on Ghouls clit and presses the toy into her as deep as it will go on each thrust and soon she has Ghoul moaning her name and shaking under her. Poison let's the toy slide out of Ghoul causing her to whimper at the loss and probably staining the seats as well.

She slides her fingers through the slick fluid from Ghoul's orgasm and moves so Ghoul can watch her as she presses her fingers into herself. She throws her head back to rest against the window and uses her other hand to rub at her clit. "Yeah, come on." She rocks her hips down into her hand and presses a third finger into herself. she pushes her fingers into herself and crooks them to press against her G-spot as she comes.

"You're fucking beautiful Poison." Ghoul smiles at her and grabs the toy that is resting against her side. "I hope you're ready for round two."

The sun is setting when they get back to the diner and Kobra rushes out to meet them launching herself at Poison and wrapping her in a hug. "I thought you fuckers got ghosted."

"I told you they were fucking KK." Jet calls put from where she's coming out of the diner.

Poison blushes and Ghoul grins. "Hey a good orgasm can looses you up and make you feel great for days. You and Kobra should try it sometime."

Kobra blinks like an owl. "Jet and I... No we aren't... Poison make your girlfriend shut up."

Ghoul grins and puls a box out of the trunk of the car. "Anyway we got some supplies. Help me carry them in before the sun finishes setting.

Jet makes sure she lags behind a bit with Kobra and leans down to whisper in her ear. "Don't let her bother you. She's always been an asshole."

Kobra smiles up at her. "Would you mind if I wanted to though?" 

Jet smiles back at her. "I really wouldn't."


End file.
